This intent of this invention is to provide an improved method of maintaining the free end of the tongue of a shoe, boot, skate or other type of laced footwear (collectively referred to herein as shoe) that utilizes a tongue, centered between the upper ends of the two vamps. In the conventional shoe, the tongue is attached to the lower part of the vamp, leaving the upper end of the tongue to move freely. Due to the shape of the foot, the tendency of the upper portion of the tongue is to drift outward and sometimes downward, causing discomfort and an esthetically unappealing visual projection of the shoe. Other attempts at securing the tongue from lateral or longitudinal movement include slits in the tongue for the laces to pass through, which limit, but not prevent, movement and other mechanical devices to secure the tongue to the vamps or laces. These methods proved to be either inadequate, or inconvenient in the normal process of manufacturing and or putting on, wearing or taking off the shoe.